Japanimation Championship Wrestling
by Mathieus
Summary: Anime X-over wrestling federation. The rosters have been drafted. Who will reign supreme?


Japanimation Championship Wrestling

Titles: JCW Championship

JCW Tag

Shojo Beat

Shonen Jump

JCW Xtreme

Wrestler bio format:

Anime Name: (dub or original, doesn't matter)

JCW Name:

Appearance in JCW:

Hometown:

Height:

Weight:

Gender:

From what anime:

Trademark moves: (limit 4-12 plz)

Finisher: (give description if necessary)

Specialty Match Type:

Favorite Weapon:

Biography:

Allies:

Enemies:

Entrance Theme:

Entrance Description:

I'll give some profiles to start with:

Anime Name: Seto Kaiba

JCW Name: Kenneth Silverwick

Appearance in JCW: Normally, a blue suit.

Hometown: Westbrook, Maine

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 200 lbs

Gender: Male

From what anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Trademark moves: N/A

Finisher: N/A

Specialty Match Type:

Favorite Weapon:

Biography:

Allies:

Enemies:

Entrance Theme:

Entrance Description:

Anime characters to convert to JCW: Son Goku

Piccolo

Vegeta

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Itachi Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Shikamaru Nara

Bulma

Ino Yamanaka

Gon Freecs

Killua Zoldyck

Kurapika

Hisoka

Monkey D. Luffy

Nami

Roranoa Zolo

Neji Hyuuga

Illumi Zoldyck

Kuroro Lucifer

Yusuke Urameshi

Yoko Kurama

Orochimaru

Zabuza Momochi

Haku

Light Yagami

Misa Amane

Mello

Kazuma Kuwabara

Yugi Motou

Ryou Bakura

Kabuto Yakushi

Misawa Daichi

Yuki Judai

Tenjoin Asuka

Menchi

Ichigo Kurosaki

Orihime

Tsunade

Genkai

Might Guy

Kakashi Hatake

Edward Elric

Alphonse Elric

18

Belowski

Gaara

Kuenai Yuhi

Commentators:

Announcer from DBZ

Announcer from Dark Tournament

Hercule/Mr. Satan

Iruka Umino

Sakyo

Leorio

GMs:

Chronos

Koenma

Rukia Kuchiki

Sarutobi

L

Pegasus J Crawford

*Bulls On Parade by Rage Against the Machine plays as the fireworks go off and the first edition of JCW Anarchy gets underway*

Man in a suit: Welcome to JCW Anarchy! I'm Leon Reeves (Leorio) along with my partner Otto McIver (Iruka).

McIver: Hello, Leon. We've got a helluva show!

Reeves: Although technically, this is just a draft.

McIver: Yes, but this is still an important night!

*All About the Pentiums by Weird Al Yankovich plays and Kenneth Silverwick (Seto Kaiba) walks out.*

McIver: Here comes Kenneth Silverwick: CEO of Japanimation Championship Wrestling.

Silverwick: Welcome all to the start of a new era! Anime characters fighting in the style of professional wrestling. Soon, our ratings will surpass those of WWE and TNA. RAW and Smackdown, meet Anarchy and Evolution.

*crowd goes nuts*

Silverwick: As you can see, there are two podiums on the stage. One marked with the Anarchy symbol, the other Evolution. How about we get this thing rolling? Take it away, Terry.

DBZ tournament announcer: Hello ladies and gentlemen. I am your announcer Terry Abobo.

*Basket Case by Green Day plays as a black-haired woman wearing a black dress walks out to the Anarchy podium*

Abobo: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Anarchy General Manager, Regina Kuchiki (Rukia Kuchiki).

*Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones plays as a man in a white collared shirt and blue pants walks over to the other podium with sort of a hunch*

Abobo: And the Evolution General Manager, Lars Lillard (L).

Kuchiki: I won the coin toss backstage, so I will be drafting first. We will only draft twenty superstars each. About half way through we will show you the result of the Shojo draft. Now, let's begin.

Leon: About time!

Kuchiki: My first draft pick is a man that we all owe a great debt to. Without him, none of us could possibly exist. Ladies and Gentlemen, my first draft pick is…….Gregory Sunfolk (Son Goku).

McIver: WHOA!!!!!!!!!!

*crowd goes insane as Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden plays. Gregory comes out and stands by Regina.*

Lillard: That was quite a bombshell. My first draft pick is someone who I believe will be a most powerful asset: Rubberband Conroy (Luffy).

Reeves: Another big name.

*John the Fisherman by Primus plays as Conroy walks out and stands by Lars.*

Kuchiki: My second draft pick is a person that I've been somewhat close with: Quentin Strawberry (Ichigo Kurosaki).

*News from the Front by Bad Religion plays as Strawberry walks out, hugs Regina, and stands next to Gregory where he is greeted with a handshake.*

Lars: Biased much?

Reeves: Lillard getting a bit personal there.

*Kuchiki gives Lars the finger*

Lars: You're lucky this is a special occasion. My second pick is a person that I honestly do not truly care for, but I must admit he is a great competitor: Harold Starr (Light Yagami).

*Inside the Fire by Disturbed plays and Harold Starr comes out. Most of the fans boo him.*

Leon: He's not getting much love from this crowd.

McIver: You can say that again.

Leon: He's not…..

McIver: I didn't mean literally!

*Starr and Lillard lock eyes *

Kuchiki: Before anything happens I'll just announce my #3 draft pick: "The White Fang" Bobby Kreuger (Kakashi).

*In Bloom by Nirvana plays as Kreuger comes out and stands by his fellow Anarchites*

Lars: My third draft pick shall be……….Warren Green (Piccolo)!

*There is a look of shock on Sunfolk's face*

*Chop Suey by System of a Down plays as Green comes out. He hugs Sunfolk before going over to the other side.*

McIver: Those two have so much respect for each other. It's a shame to see them on opposite brands.

Kuchiki: My fourth pick is an up-and-comer who I believe can take this business to great heights, Jerry Young (Yuki Judai).

*Underclass Hero by Sum 41 plays as Jerry Young walks out*

Lillard: My fourth pick is another youngster: Nathaniel Ulrich (Naruto Uzumaki).

*Headstrong by Trapt plays and Ulrich walks out and grabs a microphone*

Ulrich: How could you choose these guys over me? I'm the real deal! I'm bound to be the best!

McIver: Damn straight!

Leon: Now look who's biased.

Kuchiki: He's a whiny son of a bitch.

*Kreuger busts out laughing*

Kuchiki: Now, my fifth pick shall be……..Damien Victory (Vegeta).

*You've Got Another Thing Comin' by Judas Priest plays as Damien comes out. Damien smirks and locks eyes with Sunfolk*

Leon: A lot of history between these two.

Ulrich: I don't know what's so special about those two guys anyway.

Kuchiki: Must you always be a brat?

*Ulrich tries getting in Regina's face but is blocked by Strawberry. The crowd goes nuts*

McIver: Oh boy……Looks like Strawberry doesn't take too kindly to people who mess with his GM.

*Ulrich is dragged back to his side of the stage by Conroy.*

Lars: My fifth pick shall be…….Kevin Zoldyck (Killua).

Leon: Hells yes!

*McIver rolls his eyes*

*Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne hits and Kevin Zoldyck emerges and takes his place by his rostermates*

Ulrich: You should be cheering for me not him!

*crowd boos*

*Kevin takes a tire iron from his pocket and nails Nathaniel with it. The crowd goes nuts*

McIver: What the hell, man!

Leon: Looks like Kevin Zoldyck doesn't have any tolerance for his crap.

Kuchiki: That takes care of that. My sixth draft pick shall be….."Wildman" Don Freecks (Gon Freecks).

*Push by Static-X plays as Don comes running out.*

Leon: There's a Wildman for ya.

Lillard: I hope he doesn't have rabies.

*Zoldyck points the tire iron at Lars Lillard and shakes his head*

Lars: I apologize. My sixth pick shall be Matthew Gardener (Kurama).

*Around the World by Red Hot Chili Peppers plays as Gardener walks out and joins his rostermates*

Kuchiki: My seventh pick is…….G.K. (young Genkai).

Leon: Isn't GK a Shojo?

McIver: Actually she could indeed hold her own.

*Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n Roses plays and GK comes out and stands by her rostermates*

Starr: Why would you add a woman to the main roster? She'd just get crushed.

*GK walks over and kicks Harold Starr in the nuts*

Leon: Two down.

Lars: I didn't know the people I chose would be disposable. My seventh pick shall be Brian Brian (Bakura).

*The British national anthem hits as Brian and two others, one similar to Kabuto Yakushi and the other Misawa Daichi, come out waving the British flag*

Brian: Hello, chaps. We are the Pride of London. This *points to Kabuto* is Kyle Wake, this *points to Misawa* is Daniel Aledore, and I am Brian Brian. We're here to kick ass and drink cups of tea.

Aledore: But we quit drinking tea…

Wake: So now we kick twice as much ass!

Kuchiki: Since you ended up picking up 3 superstars, I'll draft three in a row to keep things even. My next two picks shall be…..The Elric brothers.

*Cowboys From Hell by Pantera plays as Edward and Alphonse Elric walk out*

Kuchiki: My tenth pick will be a man who personifies the word bad-ass: Steve Hills (Yusuke Uremeshi).

*Gangster's Paradise by Coolio plays as Hills walks out and stands next to his rostermates.*

McIver: Rosters on both sides look very good.

Lillard: My tenth pick shall be……Viper (Orochimaru)!

*Slither by Velvet Revolver plays as Viper walks out. He locks eyes with The White Fang*

McIver: Those two hate each other.

Kuchiki: Now I think it's time to reveal our Shojos.

*Bulls on Parade plays again and five girls come out*

Kuchiki: I give you: Paula Oasis (Orihime), Tina Syzwich (18), Maria Kingston (Kurenai Yuhi), Sandra Barbara (Bulma), and Naomi Liason (Nami).

*Evolution by Korn plays and five more girls come out*

Lillard: I give you: Michelle Adams (Misa Amane), Cherry Popovich (Sakura Haruno), Rose Wilkinson (Ino Yamanaka), Wanda Cutting (Menchi), and Alexis Rhodes.

Kuchiki: Now, my eleventh draft pick is a man that is quite popular: Gerard Granite (Gaara).

*The crowd goes completely nuts as Enter Sandman by Metallica plays and Granite walks out*

McIver: Gerard Granite is one of our most popular superstars.

Lillard: My eleventh pick is a bit popular, but he's also very valuable: Issac Uchiha (Itachi).

*Sleep by My Chemical Romance plays as Issac walks out. The ladies swoon*

Leon: The ladies love Issac Uchiha apparently.

Kuchiki: My twelfth pick shall be…..Elijiah Zoldyck (Illumi).

*There is a look of pure shock on Kevin's face as Angel of Death by Slayer plays and Elijiah comes out*

Mciver: Looks like Kevin didn't think his brother was going to be in JCW.

Lillard: My number twelve pick shall be……Michael Guy (Might Guy).

*Stayin Alive by the Bee Gees plays and Guy comes out*

McIver: One of our more unorthodox wrestlers

Leon: No kidding.

Kuchiki: My thirteenth pick shall be……..Sean Hisoka (Hisoka)!

*When You're Strange by The Doors plays and Hisoka comes out. Don Freecks is frozen*

Leon: Don is in complete shock that he is alongside Hisoka.

Lillard: My thirteenth draft pick shall be……Haku.

*Holy Diver by Killswitch Engage hits as Haku comes out. Ulrich finally wakes up to find the rosters were over half-way drafted*

Kuchiki: Pick #14 shall be……….Sammy Uchiha (Sasuke)!

*Stricken by Disturbed plays as Sammy walks out. Ulrich is shocked, Cherry and Rose are in tears, and Granite smirks*

Leon: A lot of mixed emotions surrounding young Sammy.

Lillard: My fourteenth pick is………Kurt Kuruta (Kurapika).

*YYZ by Rush plays and Kurt Kuruta comes out*

McIver: Kurt Kuruta, a man so similar to Sammy Uchiha it's scary.

Kuchiki: #15 shall be………Sue Frierson (Tsunade).

Leon: Another female.

*She's a Rebel by Green Day plays as Frierson walks out. She kisses Nathaniel on the forehead before going over to stand with GK*

Lillard: My #15 draft pick shall be…………….Rock Lee.

*Eye of the Tiger by Survivor plays as Rock Lee runs out and hugs Guy*

McIver: As odd a pair as you'll find in JCW.

Kuchiki: My #16 pick shall be…………Randy Zolo (Roranoa Zoro).

*Riot by Three Days Grace plays as Zolo walks out*

Leon: The swordsman extraordinaire is now part of the Anarchy roster.

Lillard: Evolution is proud to add this man to the roster…… Lucifer (Kuroro Lucifer).

*Kuruta is in shock as Bird and the Worm by The Used plays. Lucifer walks out and smirks at his rostermates*

McIver: I think even Viper is feeling a bit chilled.

Leon: That is the power of Lucifer!

Kuchiki: Pick #17 is a very strong man and will lead us to supremacy: Tyranno Kenzan!

*I'm a Playa by Tech N9ne plays as Tyranno Kenzan walks out*

Lillard: My seventeenth pick is known simply as The Dude (Belowski).

*Amber by 311 hits and The Dude walks out stoned out of his mind*

Kuchiki: What was Takahashi on when he signed the papers to make GX an anime? Anyway, my 18th draft pick is…….Zachary Kayak (Kazuma Kuwabara).

*Loser by Three Doors Down plays as Kayak runs out. He shakes hands with Hills and a few others*

Leon: Kayak getting chummy with his rostermates I see.

Lillard: My #18 pick is…….Edward Phoenix (Edo Phoenix).

*Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top plays as Edward struts out. The Evolution Shojos are all over him*

McIver: The ladies love Mr. Phoenix.

Kuchiki: #19 shall be………Norman Sheik (Shikamaru).

*Loser by Beck plays as Sheik walks out*

Sheik: Good thing this draft is almost over. It's being most……troublesome.

*The crowd goes nuts*

Lillard: That'll get old fast. Anyway, #19 shall be…….Morgan Zyler (Zabuza).

*A Certain Shade of Green by Incubus plays as Zyler walks out. Haku hugs Zyler*

Kuchiki: Now for the final pick: Nigel Hicks (Neji Hyuuga).

*Click Click Boom by Saliva plays as Hicks comes out and joins his rostermates*

Leon: The roster for Anarchy is complete. Now for the final Evolution pick.

Lillard: The final draft pick for the Evolution roster shall be…………Patrick Melon (Mello).

*Crawling in the Dark by Hoobastank plays as Melon walks out and shakes hands with Lars*

Kuchiki: Both rosters are now fully drafted. Now, let's talk about our plans for our first pay-per-view event, Valley of End.

Lars: First off, the Xtreme title will be decided in an 8-man xtreme rules match with four wrestlers representing each side.

Kuchiki: Then, the Shojo Beat championship will be up for grabs in a 10-woman elimination match, but this won't be an ordinary match. It will be……a Bra and Panties match.

*The men in the crowd and on stage go nuts*

Kuchiki: To help promote this match, I'm going to do something no female GM has ever done before.

*Regina Kuchiki slides off her dress revealing a brown bra, some brown panties, and a beautiful body. She throws her dress off the stage. The men go even crazier*

Leon: Now _that_ was unexpected.

McIver: That is a babe!

Kuchiki: Hey, if I look this sexy undressed; imagine what these ladies would look like stripped.

McIver: I am right now.

Lillard: I'm so stiff I can barely move. Anyway, we will then have a tournament for the Shonen Jump Championship.

Kuchiki: The tournament rounds will start next week and the finals will take place at Valley of End. The Tag Team titles will be decided in a Tag Team Turmoil match.

Lars: The teams will be entirely decided by us and will not be revealed until Valley of End. Finally, the JCW title.

Kuchiki: There will be matches to qualify for two triple threats at Valley of End. The winners of those triple threats will be put in a match for the JCW championship.

Lars: The competitors for those matches will be based on our first six draft picks, and judging from what I've seen, I think I have our first qualifying match and main event. It will be Kevin Zoldyck vs. Nathaniel Ulrich.

*The fans go wild and Ulrich looks psyched. Strawberry suddenly strips down to a pair of red boxers and makes out with Regina*

Leon: Get a room!

*Paula Oasis pulls Strawberry away from Regina Kuchiki, removes her shirt revealing a green bra, and makes out with Strawberry*

McIver: Looks like there's some jealousy here.

*Strawberry undoes Paula's pants and they fall to the ground revealing green panties. Regina begins attacking her and a catfight ensues. The crowd goes insane*

Leon: Looks like things are heating up.

McIver: And this is just the draft. Imagine what a real show would be like.

*Regina and Paula make their way down to the ring and start pummeling each other with punches and hair tugs. They do a traditional cat fight roll and fall out of the ring under the bottom rope. Strawberry puts his clothes back on and tries to break it up. Other superstars follow*

McIver: The GM trying to get at Shojo Paula Oasis…….

Leon: Both half-naked!

McIver: And the JCW stars are trying to break it up.

*Strawberry, Green, Elijiah Zoldyck, and Sunfolk have hold of Regina and Young, Brian, Guy, and Victory have a hold of Oasis*

McIver: I believe that's time. See you next time on Anarchy!

*Fade to black*

I hope you enjoyed that. I do not condone use of the term Japanimation. Users will be strangled. I'm not a shipper, if you're wondering that. I just love it when people get down with their bad bed selves. Lol Please give me more characters and ideas for attire. Thx and have a wonderful day.


End file.
